


Old Wounds, New Experiences

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, From Sex to Love, From sex to relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles promised the next time Derek was in handcuffs it would be a more pleasant experience, and Stiles is a man of his word.Sequel to ‘The Handcuffs Were For My Protection’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the long awaited sequels to 'The Handcuffs Were For My Protection'.  
> And, yes, I am aware that I could make it part a ‘series’ or another chapter, but then I’d have to go through and change all the details of ratings and fluff/smut and whatnot and I am too lazy for that. :P
> 
> You can all thank Ollierose11618, jadiyaer and CaptEdKenway for this.

Derek had been tossing and turning all week; he couldn’t get the thoughts out of his head. He had been too drunk to remember what he had done exactly, but he does remember pieces of it, like the broken fragments of a shattered glass. He remembered how good Stiles tasted as he devoured the boy’s skin. He remembered how warm the boy’s flesh was beneath his hands. He remembered how good – how _right_ – it felt to kiss him. He remembered the blistering passion and how Stiles had weakened a little and let Derek have his way. He remembered how the boy had looked at him, his eyes glittering with worry as he sat by the bed until Derek fell asleep. He remembered the hug, the comfort in the warm embrace that he hadn’t felt in years. And he remembered Stiles’ promise.

‘The next time I put you in handcuffs, I promise it’ll be a good experience.’

Derek picked his phone up off of his desk, quickly unlocking it and opening the record of his texts with Stiles. His thumb hovered over the input box.

He shook his head, set his phone down again, and paced back and forth across the loft. He tried to busy himself with cleaning, picking up his books and stacking them in a different order – by their size, their colour, their width, and again in alphabetical order – but finally he got frustrated with himself for never getting anything done. And in that moment, when he had nothing to preoccupy his thoughts, he found himself remembering that night. And he found himself, yet again, staring at his phone.

Finally he caved. He quickly typed out a message and sent it before he could think twice.

 

DEREK:

I need your help with something.

 

He set the phone down and waited. It wasn’t long before he got a reply.

He snatched his phone up as soon as it chimed, looking at the reply.

 

STILES:

Okay, I’m game. Unless by help you mean you’re stuck in your bathroom without a towel and Peter’s over because I’m not dealing with his furry ass today. Or this week for that matter. In fact, never again. Not unless I can hit him with a baseball bat first. And if you’ve got your hand stuck in a jar AGAIN, call Scott. Because I’m only going to laugh.

 

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle.

He drew in a deep breath and held it until his lungs burnt as he typed out his reply.

 

DEREK:

No, it’s not that. I need your help with a more sensitive issue.

 

STILES:

If it’s a rash, I don’t want to know.

 

DEREK:

No, not a rash.

 

STILES:

Okay, what is it?

 

Derek tried to slow his breathing. He had no idea how to phrase the next message so he simply sent, ‘Handcuffs’.

Stiles replied quickly.

 

STILES:

Do you need to borrow some or are you currently locked in them?

 

Derek started to type out reply when Stiles sent him another message.

 

STILES:

Or the other thing?

 

DEREK:

The other thing.

 

STILES:

Oh. Okay, so HOW do you want me to help you with that? Because I’m more than happy to take the direct approach. ;P

 

Derek rolled his eyes.

 

DEREK:

I don’t know. I just don’t want to be afraid anymore. I hate feeling weak.

 

STILES:

I have an idea. Meet me at my place at 5.

 

Derek sent back ‘Okay’ and glanced up at the clock by his bed. It was four o’clock now, which means he had just under an hour to occupy himself. He decided to shower and get changed. But only when he made it to the door of the loft did he realise that he had absentmindedly – and possibly instinctually – dressed himself in the tightest and most revealing clothes he had. He scolded himself and changed, instead dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans – just a little less tight – and a dark green Henley.

He made his way back towards the door again, pocketing his phone and his keys.

He pulled open the large iron door and locked it behind himself. His legs trembled slightly as he hurried down the stairs and out to his car.

He started to notice the ticks: the nervous tapping of his index finger against the steering wheel, the excited wiggle of his toes inside of his shoes, the gently gnawing at his lip until it red and raw, among others. 

Finally he pulled up before Stiles’ house. He parked the car and shut off the engine, taking a second to steady himself before he climbed out onto the curb and made his way across the lawn to the front door. He knocked once and Stiles answered in seconds, beckoning Derek inside.

The alpha took a few steps inside and stopped, lingering by the door while he waited for Stiles’ instructions.

The boy glanced over his shoulder at Derek.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Derek replied, slightly out of breath.

“Dude, I know anxiety when I see it,” Stiles muttered, nibbling on a carrot sick as he looked Derek in the eye. “If you don’t want to-”

“No, I want to,” Derek interrupted.

“Okay, but you can stop this at any time,” Stiles told him. “I mean, I’m not going to do anything drastic, but if it gets too much, just say so.”

Derek nodded.

“Do you want a drink or something to eat?” Stiles offered.

“No, thanks,” Derek muttered. He glanced around the house, listening for any other noises.

“My dad’s not home, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Stiles informed him. “It’s just you and me.”

Derek sighed with relief, but he was still nervous.

“So, um,” Derek started. “What exactly do you have planned?”

Stiles turned around and rummaged through the plastic bag that sat atop the table. He pulled out a pair of grey handcuffs and held the up to show Derek.

“They’re plastic,” he explained. “That way they won’t hurt you if you freak out and break them. But I’d prefer if you trusted me to undo them, all you have to do is tell me to stop. They have a quick release latch and everything so I don’t have to worry about losing the key.”

Derek nodded again.

“You sure you don’t want anything? A paper bag to breathe into?”

“Does it really show?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded slightly. “A little.”

Derek bowed his head.

Why the hell was he so anxious? This was what he wanted. He’d had sex many times before and not once had he ever felt so nervous.

“Come on,” Stiles whispered, gathering the plastic bag and its contents and leading the way upstairs.

Derek followed, yet again standing just inside the door.

Stiles sat down on the edge of his bed and looked back at Derek, patting the bed beside himself.

Derek obeyed, making his way over and sitting beside the boy.

“Okay, we need to work out boundaries, yeses and nos,” Stiles started. “What is it about handcuffs that gets you worked up?”

“I’m okay if it’s one hand – like being cuffed to a desk – or if they’re cuffed behind my back – like I’m under arrest,” Derek muttered.

“You made it clear that you like roleplaying with me as a police officer,” Stiles told him.

“Oh God,” Derek muttered. “I didn’t, did I?”

Stiles chuckled at the sight of Derek’s reddening cheeks as the man buried his face in his hands.

“It’s okay,” he said soothingly, patting the man’s shoulder. “You were intoxicated. I won’t hold it against you.”

Derek took a moment to gather himself before continuing, “It’s the feeling of helplessness, I guess. Always having my hands chained above my head and tortured or molested.”

Stiles gently patted Derek’s shoulder, a comforting reassurance that nothing bad would happen.

“Okay,” Stiles muttered, taking a moment to think. “Would it make it easier if we were to role play?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. “I need to face this head on. And besides…” He swallowed hard. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to do it with you.”

Stiles smiled and bowed his head bashfully, a soft blush colouring his cheeks.

“One more question,” Stiles murmured. “Just how intimate do you want this to be? Because I’m comfortable with anything. Like if you don’t want to-”

Derek turned and set his fingers beneath the boy’s chin. He brought his lips to Stiles’, silencing the boy.

Stiles let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he slowly slid his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek dropped his hands to Stiles’ waist, lifting his weight up off of the mattress and settled him in his lap. He pulled the boy closer, enveloping him in his warmth.

Stiles hummed contently, melting into Derek’s warmth.

Derek broke away from the kiss.

“I’m good with this,” Stiles muttered. “I like this.”

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles back into the kiss.

He ran his tongue across Stiles’ bottom lip and moaned as the boy obediently opened his mouth to welcome Derek’s tongue.

Stiles sighed in return, weaving his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling soft tufts into his fist as the other hand running down the man’s chest, shoulder, bicep and back, feeling every inch of his skin.

Stiles tilted his chin, deepening the kiss and yielding to Derek’s overwhelming passion.

His lungs burnt, desperate for air, but he refused to break away from the kiss.

Derek drew back, licking his lips and grinning at Stiles’ euphoric expression.

Stiles chased Derek’s lips. He felt Derek chuckle against his mouth as he brought them back together again. He kissed him lightly, drawing away quickly as he craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across the boy’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He stayed there, gently sucking and nipping at Stiles’ pale skin and moles; brushing his teeth against them just hard enough to make the boy moan and his but not hard enough to leave a mark. He pressed soft kisses against the patches of skin which were marred by the soft impressions of his teeth. His hands slid beneath Stiles’ hoodie, running up the curve of his spine and urging the boy arch to his touch.

Stiles trailed his fingers down to the waistline of Derek’s jeans.

Derek pulled back from the kiss, his hot breath rolling across Stiles’ lips.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Stiles whispered.

“Please,” Derek replied, pressing a brisk, tender kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles lifted his hands to Derek’s shirt, sliding his fingers beneath the hem and pulling it up. Derek drew back from the kiss for a minute to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside before doing the same for Stiles. The boy laughed as he wrestled in his shirt and struggled to pull his shirt off. Derek steadied him as the boy wiggled and thrashed about in his lap.

Finally relieved of his shirt, Stiles bowed his head, hiding his bashful expression from Derek.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be,” Derek cooed, sliding his fingers beneath Stiles’ chin and lifting the boy’s gaze to meet his.

Derek smiled at the boy and Stiles’ blush deepened.

Derek leant forward and brought their lips together again in a tender kiss.

Stiles melted into the kiss, his lips quivering against the warmth.

Derek cupped the back of Stiles’ skull, waiting until Stiles relaxed into the warmth of the man’s lips and returned the kiss.

Stiles coiled his arms back around Derek’s broad shoulders, lacing his fingers through the soft, cropped locks of Derek’s raven black hair.

He let the warmth of his body melt into the boy’s. He kept his hand threaded through the boy’s hair, feeling the silky smooth locks between his fingers. His other hand trailed down the boy’s side, caressing his surprisingly firm abs and running his fingers over the ridges of the boy’s ribs before settling on the curve of his hip, pulling him closer and grinding their hips against each other.

Stiles slid his hand down Derek’s chest, feeling the taut muscles that twitched beneath the man’s golden flesh. He caressed the soft skin, feeling the smooth curves, the warmth of his body and the seams of his muscles.

Derek’s hand slid down to the boy’s neck and massaged the taut muscles as he turned his head and deepened the kiss.

Stiles hummed against his lips, rolling his lips and grinding his groin against Derek’s. Stiles’ soft whimpers became rugged and demanding as the friction rubbed against his throbbing erection.

Stiles gently walked him back towards the bench, pinning the man’s hips against the wooden top. Derek grabbed at Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer.

Derek ran his tongue across Stiles’ lips. Stiles opened his mouth and welcomed his dominating tongue, moaning as he bucked his hips against Derek’s.

His crotch throbbed, desperate to find relief as his growing erection pressed against his constricting boxers.

A needy whimper fell from his lips, the sound spurring Derek on as he deepened the kiss. It evolved into something more: searing, passionate, deep and messy.

Stiles’ breath left him in short gasps, every broken kiss followed by a pleading sound that begged for another.

Stiles tried desperately to make that moment last forever, but the burning pain in his lungs forced him to break away for air. Derek chased the boy’s soft pink lips, bringing them together again.

Every kiss started out as tender and loving, but quickly escalated into something more savagely passionate. It was hard, deep and messy. Stiles looped his arm around Derek’s neck, using his weight to pull the man closer.

Warm hands trailed up Stiles’ sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head. Soft lips latched onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the pale skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. The warm breath made him shiver as it rolled across his freckled skin. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw and seeking out the scattered moles on his face. He sighed heavily, gasping as their hips ground against each other. He dug his nails into the firm bicep, eliciting a low growl from the man as he buckled his hips in response.

The man’s breath hissed through his gritted teeth as the vibrations spurred him on.

Derek was hard as hell, his erection aching as it pressed against the restricting fabric of his jeans.

Stiles drew back again, resting his forehead against Derek’s. He could feel Derek’s rugged breaths against his lips, trails of warmth lingering on his lips.

Derek sighed and pressed their foreheads together. Stiles shuddered beneath his touch as Derek ran his hands up his sides, caressing him as if testing for reality.

Stiles blinked open his eyes, the amber depths consumed by the onyx depths of desire.

“How far do you want to take this?” Stiles whispered.

“All the way,” Derek replied, pleadingly.

Stiles gently pressed his hand against Derek’s chest, urging him back against the bed. He grabbed the toy handcuffs and moved to straddle Derek’s hips.

“I’m going to chain your hands above your head and kiss you all over,” Stiles told him. “You can stop me at any time, just say so and I’ll undo the cuffs.”

Derek nodded and held his hands out in front of him.

Stiles clasped one of the cuffs around Derek’s wrist, encouraging him to raise his hands above his head. He would the cuffs around the bedhead and slid the man’s other wrist into the cuff.

“How’s that?” Stiles asked.

“It’s okay,” Derek muttered.

“Do you want to try something else?”

“No, no, I’m okay,” Derek babbled.

Stiles sat back in Derek’s lap, gently running his hands down Derek’s biceps and his chest. His fingertips caressed the curves of his muscles and dipped into the seams. But as soon as his hands reached Derek’s abs, he felt the man twitch.

“Wait,” Derek gasped. “Stop. I can’t... I can’t.”

“Okay,” Stiles said calmly. “Do you want me to take the cuffs off?”

Derek nodded frantically.

Stiles reached forward and pulled the small release lever. The cuffs opened and Stiles pulled Derek’s hands down, whispering to him soothingly.

Derek’s breathing began to settle.

“Do you want to stop?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek pleaded. “Can we try something else?”

“Okay.” Stiles reached over the edge of the bed and dove into the plastic bag again. He pulled out another pair of handcuffs. “What if we keep that pair on that wrist and put this one on the other? I won’t cuff you to anything, you just have to try and keep still. And if you can’t, you’re free to move.”

“Okay,” Derek consented.

Stiles slid the cuff around Derek’s bare wrist. He encouraged the man to lay his arms out flat, extended away from his body.

Derek sighed.

“How’s that? Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s better,” Derek whispered.

“Alright. We’re going to play red light, green light. I’m going to do what I said I’d do before, and if you get uncomfortable, say red light and tell me why. But if you want to stop completely, say so.”

Derek nodded.

Stiles leant forward, bringing his lips to Derek’s golden flesh. He littered soft kisses across the ridge of Derek’s collarbone, trailing his lips across the man’s broad shoulder before latching his soft lips onto his throat, gently kissing and sucking at the olive skin. Smooth teeth gently grazed his jugular, nipping at the flesh as they made his way up to his jaw. Stiles’ warm breath made Derek shiver as it rolled across his golden skin. The soft kisses returned, trailing along his jaw. Derek’s whiskers tickled his face.

Derek sighed heavily and gasped as his hips involuntarily jerked towards Stiles, grinding their groins against each other.

Stiles ran his tongue across the bulge of Derek’s Adam’s apple, feeling the vibrations of the man’s soft breaths and euphoric whimpers. He made his way down the man’s neck, trailing kisses across his glistening olive skin and running his lips down into the dip of his collarbones. His hands trailed down Derek’s firm biceps and over his shoulders as Stiles brought his mouth to the alpha’s flushed pink nipple. He swirled his tongue around the firm nipple, lapping at it with kitten licks before taking it into his mouth and sucking at it. He caught it between his teeth and tugged at it lightly, just enough to make the man yelp before releasing it and lathering it with sympathetic kisses.

He waited for Derek to relax and set a rhythm of kisses and nips that reduced the man to sighs and soft whimpers. He hummed against Derek’s chest as he slowly worked his way down through the groves of Derek’s chest and down to his godly defined abs.

Derek flinched at the touch.

“Red light,” he gasped, panicked.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

Derek swallowed hard, struggling to speak. “Kate… It’s a… an open wound.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Stiles offered.

Derek took a deep breath, looking down and meeting Stiles’ glistening amber eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter with nervous anticipation as he nodded.

Stiles kept his gaze fixed on Derek as he lowered his head and pressed a tender kiss to his abs. He was gentle and patient, littering Derek’s flesh with soft kisses before slowly becoming more passionate. He brushed his blunt teeth across the flesh, dragging his lips across the toned muscles. He devoured the man’s body, focusing all his attention on the one spot until he heard Derek whisper, “Green light.”

Derek made his way down the man’s torso until his lips brushed against the rough fabric of his denim jeans.

He pressed a kiss against the trail of dark hairs that disappeared beneath the waistline, but didn’t go further. Instead, he made his way up the man’s sides, covering the curves of his ribs in kisses, covering every patch of skin.

He sat back and looked down at Derek.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Please, don’t stop,” Derek whispered.

“Look at where your hands are.”

Derek rolled his head, noticing that he had kept his hands where they were when Stiles helped him stretch out. A soft surprised gasp fell from his lips.

He did it.

“Want to take it to the next level?” Stiles offered.

Derek nodded eagerly.

Stiles leant forward, bring his lips to Derek’s in a soft kiss.

“Okay, this time I’ll lock the cuffs together, but not to anything” Stiles explained. “That way you can still move your hands if you need to, but you’re taking a step closer.”

“Okay,” Derek whispered.

“And this time, I’ll give you more of a reward,” Stiles said, rolling his hips and grinding their bulges together.

Derek shuddered beneath him, his hips bucking up against Stiles’.

The boy smirked mischievously as he reached forward, encouraging Derek to lift his hands over his head. He didn’t bother with taking off one set of cuffs and fastening the other, instead he locked the spare cuffs together, giving Derek a little more room to move.

“How does that feel?” Stiles asked.

Derek moved his hands about a little, testing the tight restraints.

“Too tight?”

Derek shook his head. “They’re okay.”

Stiles craned his neck and brushed his lips across Derek’s in a kiss.

He set the palms of his hands against the man’s abs, feeling the warmth of his body. Warm hands trailed up Derek’s sides, fingers running across the ridges of his ribs, up his chest and along his biceps, pinning his arms above his head.

Stiles let out a pleasured sigh as their hips ground against each other.

Derek moaned involuntarily, longing for the boy’s touch, for his warmth.

Stiles dug his nails into the firm bicep, eliciting a low growl from the man as he bucked his hips in response.

“Stiles,” Derek gasped, his crotch throbbing against the restraint of his clothes.

Soft lips latched onto his earlobe, making him hiss and gasp. His hips arched off the mattress only to be thrust back down among the sheets by a surprisingly firm hand.

“Easy, Derek,” Stiles encouraged, his voice a soft sultry whisper. “Don’t you want this to last?”

“I do,” Derek panted, breathless. “But God, I want you.”

Stiles smirked and rolled his hips against Derek’s again, making the man whimper and moan.

Stiles felt the man’s impressive bulge press against his jeans.

He lightly trailed his hands down Derek’s abs. The delicate buds of his slender fingers slid beneath the beltline of Derek’s jeans, tugging open the button and pulling down the zip. He pulled the man’s pants down, shedding them. Derek’s boxers were soon to follow, freeing his stiff erection.

Derek was hard as hell and aching for relief.

Stiles ran his tongue up the underside of the alpha’s rigid cock, leaving a wet trail up his shaft. Derek gasped at the sensation, his head liberally dribbling precome. The salty beads dripped against Stiles’ tongue, making the boy hum with satisfaction. The vibrations when straight to Derek’s dick, making his hips jerk up.

Stiles decided to put him out of his misery. He sucked at his come-slick shaft. He worked his head back and forth a few times, sucking at his erect dick.

He drew back and ran his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock. He felt the man’s dick twitch and stiffen in his mouth as he drew closer to his climax. He had been teased and worked up for so long that Stiles didn’t blame him for not being able to last long.

Stiles ran his hands up Derek’s thighs, spreading them and further exposing the man. He pinned Derek’s hips to the mattress, leaning forward and devouring his delicious cock.

Derek cried out relentlessly, lost in the euphoria of the boy.

He was completely at Stiles’ mercy and begging for more.

Stiles’ eyes flicked up to meet Derek’s. His lustful gaze tipped the man over the edge.

Stiles sank down over Derek’s length, looking up at him with shimmering amber eyes as Derek’s come spilled down his throat. He drew back slowly and milked the man for all he had. He pulled away and swallowed hard for show, licking at the trail of come that dripped from his lips.

Derek collapsed back against the mattress, panting.

“Sorry,” the man gasped.

“For what?” Stiles asked, confused.

“I usually last longer than that,” Derek explained.

“After how much I’ve teased you, I don’t blame you,” Stiles said. He brought his finger to the corner of his mouth, wiping up a string of semen that dripped down his chin. He licked it off his finger, staring down at Derek seductively as he did. “Besides, that was a delicious treat.”

Derek’s cheeks darkened with a blush.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, catching his attention.

The man’s glittering aventurine eyes met the boy’s.

“Look where your arms are,” Stiles instructed.

Derek didn’t look up at his hands, instead he gently tugged at the cuffs as if to test if they were still there.

“What now?” the man asked, unable to hide the note of excitement in his voice.

Stiles leant forward and unlatched the cuffs at their joining point.

“Get used to the feeling, but put your hands anywhere,” Stiles instructed, leaning over the edge of the bed and into the plastic bag. Derek heard the plastic rustle as Stiles rummaged through its contents, pulling out yet another pair of handcuffs. This pair was the real deal: metal, no emergency release, and accompanied by a key that Stiles set on the bedside table.

“How many of those do you have?” Derek asked, a little shocked and a little disgusted, but mostly excited. Never did he think that the sight of handcuffs would excite him.

“I got quite a few,” Stiles admitted. “I mean, I had no idea how many of them you would break, so I bought like six plastic pairs and four metal ones. The shop attendant pulled the same face you did.”

“How did you explain the mass need for handcuffs? Halloween costume? Children’s party?”

“No,” Stiles replied. “I told her my boyfriend had been a naughty boy. She’s didn’t ask anything else after that.”

Derek raised his brow in surprise. “So I’m your boyfriend now?”

Stiles didn’t reply. Instead, he set his hand on Derek’s hip and encouraged the man to roll over until the man was straddling him.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as he watched Stiles slide the metal cuffs around his own wrist.

“You know that moral lesson ‘do onto others’?” Stiles asked, preoccupied with sliding the cuff through the gap in his bed head and fastening the other end to his bare wrist.

“Yeah?” Derek muttered.

“That’s what you’re going to do,” Stiles explained, testing the durability of the cuffs as he tugged at them. “I want you to treat me the way you would want to be treated while rendered helpless and cuffed to a bed.”

“That’s very specific,” Derek muttered.

“Well you seemed more than happy to play with me the other night,” Stiles said, pouting at the fact that the man hadn’t pounced on the opportunity.

Derek blushed.

“If it’s too awkward for you…” Stiles started.

“No,” Derek interrupted, his hands absentmindedly caressing the boy’s hips. “I want to, I just… don’t know how far to take it.”

“All the way,” Stiles replied, staring at Derek as if to challenge him. “And I mean it. Take this as far as you feel comfortable taking it.”

“Including…”

“I’d happily be your bottom,” Stiles acknowledged.

“Yeah, but…”

“Derek,” Stiles said calmly. “I have many kinks, so if you want to do it doggy style, or choke me, or whatever, I’m open to all suggestions.”

“I don’t want to hurt you though,” Derek muttered.

“If you need to use me as some form of cathartic release, then do it,” Stiles told him. “Vent all your anger, frustrations and insecurities. I’m more durable than you think.”

Derek leant forward and brought his lips to Stiles’, kissing him gently. He cringed and pulled back.

“I don’t think I can do that,” Derek whispered.

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles encouraged. “I’m already chained to the bed. At least give me some pleasure in return.”

Derek drew in a deep breath. “What do you want me to do?”

“Blow me, finger me, fuck my face, whatever you want. Today is about you.”

“Can we… can we cuddle for a little while?” Derek muttered sheepishly.

“If that’s what you want,” Stiles replied.

“Do you want me to take the cuffs off for a little while?” Derek asked, already reaching for the key.

“Nah,” Stiles dismissed. “They’re not uncomfortable, so why bother?”

Derek laid down across Stiles’ exposed body. He set his head against the boy’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the sound of air filling his lungs. He felt his head rise and fall with the boy’s breathing, soothingly.

Stiles craned his neck and pressed a tender kiss to the crown of Derek’s head.

“I promise after this I’ll repay you for that incredible blowjob,” Derek muttered.

His head jostled as Stiles chuckled. “Oh yeah?”

“But I don’t want to have sex,” Derek clarified.

“Derek, please, do I look like a first date fuck to you?” Stiles drolled sarcastically. “That is a third date minimum requirement.”

“So there’s going to be another time?” Derek asked.

“I hope so,” Stiles replied. “I mean, this is our second date – although you were drunk the first time and don’t remember much of it.”

“Does that mean we’ve moved past friends with benefits?”

“I’d like that,” Stiles blabbered before he had a chance to think. Derek heard his heart skip a beat, a moment of silence before it picked up a thundering pace as the boy swallowed hard. “I mean… that is… if you…”

“I want this,” Derek whispered.

He tilted his head back and leant up, bringing his mouth to Stiles’ in another passionate kiss. This one lasted longer than the others, a drawn out moment of intimacy. Derek felt Stiles sigh against his lips, relaxing into the man’s warmth.

Neither wanted it to end, but eventually they broke away to draw breath.

Stiles craned his neck and chased Derek’s lips as the man pulled back.

Derek sat back and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ surprisingly toned abs.

“I promise I won’t put up a fight,” Derek whispered. “You are not powerless here. If you want, you can fuck my face.”

“If I let you blow me, will it make you feel better?” Stiles asked, questioning Derek’s motives; this wasn’t about Stiles, this was about Derek.

“I’ll be more than satisfied with your dick in my mouth,” Derek countered.

All it took was a nod of approval before Derek eagerly pounced on the opportunity. He mouthed at the denim that covered Stiles’ bulge. He eagerly undid the boy’s jeans and slid them down to his knees. He continued to mouth at Stiles’ cock through the soft cotton of his boxers as he slid his hands up the boy’s toned thighs. He hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband and pulled Stiles boxers down too, freeing his cock.

Derek had dreamt of the sight, had craved it, but the real thing was better than he could have ever imagined.

He licked his lips hungrily.

Derek shuffled closer and Stiles’ length in his hold and slowly sliding his hand up and down the shaft. He rolled the ball of his thumb across the head of Stiles’ cock, drawing a few drops of precome from his thick dick and smearing them across the sensitive head.

He stroked Stiles’ dick, slowly and firmly. Stiles let out a low growl, encouraging the alpha to continue.

Derek looked up at the boy, craning his neck and bringing his face to the boy’s dick. He timidly lapped at the head of Stiles cock, tasting the delicious salty come as he flicked his tongue across the slit. He lustfully licked his lips and leant forward to slowly, purposefully, press kisses to Stiles’ length.

Stiles let out an involuntary moan as he strained against his handcuffs.

Derek lifted his eyes to Stiles’, running his tongue up the underside of the boy’s impressive length before lapping at the head.

Stiles threw his head back and cried, “Fuck, Derek!”

Derek took the head of Stiles’ cock in his mouth and sucked at the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, sinking down over the length until his lips met his fist. He tightened his mouth and dragged his lips back up the boy’s stiff shaft.

Stiles’ animalistic grunts and cries spurred Derek on.

The man pulled his hand away from Stiles’ dick and put it on his own returning erection, running it up and down his own rigid shaft as he moved his head over the boy’s dick, faster and faster. Derek took him to the hilt, his cock hitting the back of the man’s throat and making him moan. The vibrations went straight to Stiles’ cock. The boy growled in response and Derek’s hips bucked into his hand at the sound. He pumped his shaft faster and faster, moving in time with the rhythm of him sucking Stiles’ dick.

Spurts of precome dribbled down Derek’s throat, making him hum with pleasure.

Stiles tried to regain his composure, drawing in shaky breaths and stifling moans as Derek continued, more enthusiastic than ever.

Derek gent cupped the boy’s testicles, gently palming at them. He glanced up at Stiles, begging for guidance.

“More,” Stiles whispered.

Derek obliged, guzzling Stiles’ dick and taking him deep into the back of his throat.

Derek neglected his own dick in favour of steadying his hands against Stiles’ hands and fucking his mouth over the boy’s rigid cock.

“I’m want to come over your face,” Stiles announced.

Derek drew his length from his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock and pumped the shaft until the boy climaxed.

Stiles came with the head of his cock on Derek’s lips and semen spurting into the man’s mouth and across his face.

Derek let out a little needy whimper, just enough to push Stiles further over the edge.

He kept his mouth open until Stiles finished. He moved his hand up and down the boy’s length until he was spent, at which point he sat back and swallowed hard. His ran his tongue across his lips and licked at the beads of come that dripped from his mouth.

“You still hard, Derek?” Stiles asked, gasping for breath. He didn’t have to reply; Stiles nodded at him and beckoned for him to come closer as he whispered, “Fuck my face until you come.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek reiterated.

“Come on, you big bad wolf,” Stiles teased. “If I’m going to choke on anything today, I want it to be your dick.”

Derek sighed. He leant forward and crushed his mouth against Stiles’.

He shuffled forward on the bed until he straddled Stiles’ chest, his growing erection brushing against the boy’s chin.

Stiles arched his neck and greedily sucked at the head of Stiles’ cock.

Derek ran his fingers through the soft locks of Stiles’ chestnut brown hair, his breath hitching as the boy lapped at the tip of his cock.

Droplets of precome glazed Stiles’ lips, dribbling down across the pale skin of his chin as he greedily sucked at the man’s dick.

Derek nodded and carefully slid his length into the boy’s mouth. Stiles wrapped his lips around the alpha’s cock and gently sucked.

Stiles opened his mouth wide, his warm breath rolling over the tip of Derek’s cock as he let Derek take his length little by little. Stiles greedily sucked at the man’s cock, making the alpha growl and bite into his lip hard enough that it threatened to draw blood. Derek’s hips bucked forward, his length sliding into Stiles’ throat.

The boy craned his neck and tried his hardest to take more of Derek’s length in his mouth.

Derek obliged, slowly sinking his dick down into Stiles’ throat, inch by inch in order to test just how much the boy could take.

Derek’s hips stilled, halting as Stiles moved his head and sucked the man’s dick.

Stiles whimpered and moaned, the glaze of lustful delight in the boy’s eyes spurring him on.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hair, rolling his hips to sink further into the boy’s mouth.

Stiles moaned, his eyes rolling back blissfully. The vibrations made Derek’s hips stutter and thrust into his mouth again.

Derek pushed Stiles’ head back against the pillows. He shook his head, a sly smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

“You said you wanted me to fuck your face,” Derek said lowly. “So you’ve got to sit still.”

Stiles let out a needy whimper, a soft sound that melted into a delighted purr.

Derek could tell that Stiles was enjoying this, not only because he was getting what he wanted, but because Derek was in control.

Derek gently caressed Stiles’ soft, mole-speckled cheek before returning his hand to the boy’s head. He laced his fingers through the soft hair and rocked his hips forward, sliding his length in and out of Stiles’ mouth.

The boy moaned with pleasure, sucking at Derek’s length as the man worked his cock back and forth.

Derek was close to coming, a brewing tension warming his gut as the pleasure of Stiles’ mouth drew him closer and closer to his climax. He caved and gave Stiles what he wanted, tightening his grip on the boy’s chestnut brown hair and rapidly thrusting into his throat.

Hot tears prickled Stiles’ eyes, but his expression never showed any pain, only bliss.

Derek grunted, the warmth of Stiles’ mouth around his shaft was too much, too good. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Stiles’ gaping lips as he climaxed. Strings of come erupted from his head, spilling into the boy’s mouth and dripping across his lips and his cheeks.

Derek shuffled back and quickly grabbed the keys to Stiles’ cuffs. He undid them and pulled Stiles’ hands free. He raised the boy’s hands to his face, nuzzling his face against the soft palms of his hands and littering kisses across the red marks that coloured Stiles’ wrists. He felt Stiles gently brush his thumb across the man’s whisker-covered cheek. He looked up at Derek with a soft smile, assuring the man that he was okay.

Derek returned the sweet smile and leant forward to kiss the boy.

Stiles welcomed the man into his arms, letting him lay across his chest as the boy wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and held him close. He nestled his face into the man’s raven-black hair and pressed kisses against the crown of his head.

Derek hummed and nuzzled his face into the curve of Stiles’ shoulder.

“How was that?” Stiles asked.

“You’re a man of your word,” Derek purred, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ throat. “That was a much more pleasant experience, and one I would happily repeat.”

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Stiles whispered, unable to contain his excitement.

“God, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
